Troubled Minds
by leximakara
Summary: Gamzee Makara and the others find themselves in an orphanage. After a year of tragedies, they are transported to an asylum.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gamzee Makara knew in this moment he was going to die.

It had been raining for what felt like hours. He was drenched and freezing. He couldn't feel his legs or fingers. In fact, he couldn't feel much at all.

He finds himself bloodied and broken in a ditch not too far from the orphanage he grew up in. The mud seemed to be eating him slowly. If the chill, or his broken neck didn't off him first, that is.

His vision was beginning to haze around the edges. His breathing softer. And he found himself becoming very sleepy. His eyes began to slide close. He clutched his cross necklace in a sign of defeat. This was it. This was the end to his worthless existence.

Not like he'd be missed.

**==Hours Before**

" Yoo disgustin' animel!" The Headmistress screamed, throwing a fist.

She had been drinking. It was obvious by the odor of booze that clung to her. Gamzee didn't fancy the drink much, but then again, it was for people with lots of issues. He figured the Headmistress had plenty. For starters, she wasn't the most wanted bachelorette in London. Which he guesses is why she's here in the Maryam's Home for Wayward Orphans.

He feinted to the left to avoid impact. She stumbled forward.

This wasn't the first time she had acted out in a fit of drunken rage. Last week it was poor Terezi Pyrope for eating chalk. The Headmistress was especially brutal with her just for being blind.

Today her victim was going to be Tavros, Gamzee's crippled brother. And he wasn't going to stand for that. Now he was being the punching bag for her.

He was actually concerned for her. She had drank more than he's ever seen her drink before. Today she was especially brutal. Nepeta Leijon luckily had taken Tavros and all the others from the room. Now it was just Gamzee and the Headmistress.

He looked to the left and saw an escape. If he can just get upstairs, he'd be safe. So, he took his chances and absconded.

An edge of the old dirty carpet was swooped up and Gamzee's foot caught in it. He let out a cry and flopped onto the ground. His jaw hit the wood floor and snapped his teeth together painfully. The Headmistress grabbed a fistful of his black, messy hair and yanked his head back with alarming speed. He screamed out as there was a loud snap. The pressure he felt in his muscles stopped and his head fell back to the carpet. The Headmistress dragged him backwards and slammed him against a wall. He slumped to the ground. Then she grabbed his face. The booze stung his eyes and nose.

" Wut 're ma rooles?" She slurred.

" Whatever they are," Gamzee hissed through his clenched teeth, " I'll break every one."

This enraged her more and red rose to her face, " Ya littel braut! YOO'LL OBEH MEH!"

Gamzee just smiled through the pain.

The next hour was him being beaten bloody, then thrown in a ditch bringing us back to the present. As he lay there in the sewage, mud, and blood, he couldn't stop thinking about his friends. His friends that probably were hiding in the attic waiting. Waiting for an answer, waiting for him, waiting _something_. The only waiting there is for Gamzee is death. This suffering was too much. He wanted it all to end. But that wasn't how life worked.

* * *

**==A Year Earlier**

Your name is Gamzee Makara. You and your brother Tavros have been deported from your old orphanage to Maryam's. You both look up at the looming building. It was far from comely with broken windows, peeling paint, and flickering porch light.

" I don't like it," Tavros says.

" Neither do I." You sigh.

" I just want a normal home..." Tavros whines.

You look at your brother with a frown. His black hair flopped over one of his bright brown eyes. You wanted to same thing more than anything, but that was a dream you sort of gave up on after your tenth year at your last orphanage.

The front door to the three story building swung open. A black haired girl with luminescent green eyes came up with a pleasant smile. She looked the same age as you and Tav.

" Hello," She said, " I'm Kanaya Maryam. This is my mom's orphanage."

You inspect her. She doesn't seem so bad. She had a pretty oval face and a classy red and black dress. A bit of a shyness to her but a kind aura.

" I'm Gamzee and this is Tavros," You introduce the both of you.

Kanaya smiles a tight-lipped grin, " Welcome."

She then looked down at your feet and gets a confused look.

" Do either of you have...luggage?" Kanaya asked.

You shake your head, " Just us."

" Oh," Kanaya shakes her head," Well, come this way."

She leads you inside and you see the front entrance was in a bit of better shape than the outside. You see a living space with a well-worn red leather couch, a brick fire place, and many dusty portraits of what appeared were past generations of the orphans here. You give a polite grin and shove your hands in the pockets of the dress pants you were given.

" This is the living space, we usually don't play around in here." She explained.

Then she leads you through the kitchen (which you see was very outdated and possibly hazardous) and into the dining room. The dining room was in the best shape of all the rooms you've seen so far. And by that of course you mean it won't cave in and kill you as you try to eat whatever slop that kitchen can produce.

" We'll be meeting here tonight for diner at eight sharp. I do expect you both to join," Kanaya pleads.

" Yeah," You nod.

" Sure," Adds Tav.

Your final stop is on the second floor at the end of the hall in front of two rooms.

" Here are your rooms," Kanaya says.

She then turns and leaves. You stare after her and murmur a soft thanks.

You glance at Tavros, " Well, now what?"

He shrugs, " How many other kids do you think there are?"

" I don't know." You roll your eyes.

You hear footsteps and look up a small petite girl with curly red hair and a boy beside her with thick and toned features. The girl's emerald eyes light up.

" Hi! I'm Nepeta!" She beams. She takes the boy's hand and squeezes it, " And he's my brother, Equius."

You nod politely and introduce yourself and your own brother. It wasn't uncommon to have siblings, but both becoming orphans was a pity, especially being twins like it appears in Nepeta's and Equius' case. The same goes for you and Tav.

" Are there others?" Tavros asks the siblings.

Equius remains silent but Nepeta is quick to answer.

" Oh no! There are others. I'm guessing you already met Kanaya...but there's also Karkat, Feferi, Eridan, Terezi, Aradia, Sollux, and Vriska."

You add that total up in your head and realize that there's a total of twelve kids.

" Can we meet the others?" You ask.

Nepeta ponders this, " I think so...Karkat isn't in a good mood (he never is), but Fef, Terezi, and Aradia are cool! I bet Sollux will be with them, too. C'mon!"

She slips her hand into yours. You're startled by how warm it is. You're also startled by how friendly she was. You glance at Equius (who's hand she relinquished for yours') and see he is glaring at you. Or maybe. You honestly can't tell because his eyes are hidden behind a pair of rectangular shades. You feel uncomfortable suddenly.

Tavros breaks the silence, " Where are we going?"

Nepeta says, letting go of your hand, " Aradia likes to dig in the backyard and Sollux never leaves her side. They're boyfriend and girlfriend. And then Feferi loves the irrigation ditch. Then, Terezi doodles on the fence. So, that means they're all out in the back."

Tavros stiffens, " We should wear something different!"

" Like what?" You smirk.

Tavros frowns, " Oh yeah..."

You had both come dressed in coats and dress pants. Your last Headmistress insisted you both looked your best but you honestly didn't see a point. Especially now. You shrug off your coat and hang it off your door's knob (praying it won't break off). Tavros does the same.

Nepeta smiles, " C'mon!"

She darts down the stairs (you fear she'll fall through one of the steps) but everyone luckily makes it down.

You look out one of the broken windows and catch a glimpse outside. For once, London wasn't raining. You know that it won't last long, but might as well enjoy the sunlight while you can.

Nepeta opens the back door and lets Equius out, then smiles at you and Tav, " C'mon, guys!"

You both walk out and she joins you after closing the door.

To your surprise the backyard was actually nice. Plants were growing and thriving. You see a two other kids chatting by a large hole in the ground. The girl has long wavy black hair and the boy had short brown hair with funny red and blue glasses. You guess that they are Aradia and Sollux.

Nepeta hugs Aradia from behind. Equius sits silently, keeping a distance. Nepeta looks at you and Tavros and waves you over excitedly. You shrug and decide to join them. You sit down beside Sollux. Tavros sits beside you.

You introduce the both of you, then peer down the hole.

" How long have you been working on that?" You ask.

Aradia looks at it, " About a year. I'm hoping to reach the center of the Earth!"

" AA," Sollux sighs, " That'th impothible."

You realize Sollux has a lisp.

Aradia shakes her head, " I know! But still..."

Nepeta interrupts, " What do you like to do?"

You see she is asking you and Tav. Tavros is the first to answer.

" I like working with animals, so I'm hoping to get a doctorate and become a Vet." He says.

You smile at your brother. You yourself weren't sure what you wanted to do with your life. Out of all the things you've thought of in your life, none of them had been ambitions. You decide to just shrug and say, " Happy."

The others smile, but say nothing. An awkward silence passes.

Aradia finally says, " I want to dig up artifacts and fossils!"

Sollux nods, " An archaeologitht. I plan on becoming an inventor."

" An inventor?" You ask, interested.

" Yeah, I want to make thomthing new." He elaborates poorly.

You nod and decide not to press further.

Nepeta continues with, " I agree with Gamzee! I don't really know what I'd like to do either, but I sure hope to do something that makes me happy."

You smile at the sweet girl. You were actually starting to enjoy the company of these new friends. You just hoped they liked you back. You could tell Tavros was also taking a liking to the new environment.

You see a girl staring at you from across the yard. She had pretty bright blue-green eyes and short red hair. She had chalk powder on her hands and knees. She smiled and sat beside Tavros.

" Hey," She grinned toothily, " I'm Terezi. Who are you guys?"

You yet again introduce yourself and Tavros.

" Nice to meet you, new kids." Terezi grins.

She then brought one of her fingers to her lips and licked the chalk powder from it. You feel your eyes widen. Terezi giggles at your reaction.

" I prefer red chalk." She says.

" Oh." You reply.

Tavros leans towards you, " Is that even healthy?"

" Who cares? It's delicious!" Terezi cackles.

Tavros was always a crappy whisperer. But at least Terezi wasn't offended.

It was starting to become crowded around the hole to the center of the Earth. The only one who hasn't spoken to you or Tavros (or really anyone as far as you know) is Equius. He was idly starring at Aradia. At least you think. Curse those shades.

You noticed that Feferi hadn't shown herself yet. Then again, you haven't really been looking for her. You decide to do this now while Terezi and Tavros begin to chat. You spot the irrigation ditch and...a head? Yes, a small head bobbing on the surface. Another body is laying beside the ditch. It appeared they were both chatting, but you couldn't hear what they were saying.

" HEY FEFERI AND ERIDAN!" Screams Aradia.

You jump out of your skin and let out a yelp. Everyone giggles.

" Sorry," Apologizes Aradia, " You should meet them!"

Both bodies face the group. The head becomes a full body as is rises from the water. The other figure that didn't go into the water helped the other out. They were both now heading this way.

As they get closer, you see one is a girl with long flowing brown hair and a male with golden blonde hair with a highlight of purple in his slicked back bangs he also wore a pair of thick black rimed glasses. Instantly you are baffled about them being orphans. They looked more like they belonged in the wealthiest environment with the fanciest attire. But yet here they were with simple clothing and the worst possible home.

It makes you slightly sad.

They join the circle around the hole.

" Hey!" The girl beams, " I'm Feferi!"

" Eridan," The golden-headed boy nodded.

You find yourself again introducing yourself and Tav.

Feferi looks at Eridan, " Can I have my glasses?"

Eridan pulls the blue scarf around his neck tighter and reaches into his jacket pocket. He pulls out a pair of light pink glasses. He hands them to her. She takes them gratefully and puts them on.

" So, where are you and Tav from?" She asks.

" The Yorkshire area," You say.

The others smirk.

" Why'd you leave? It's better than the slums here." Terezi asks.

You sigh, Tavros answers, " They only care for kids between newborn to fifteen. When we turned fifteen, we were deported here."

" Rough," Says Aradia.

You shrug.

" How'd you both become orphans?" Asked Eridan.

Feferi smacked his arm, " That's rude!"

You shake your head, " It's cool. I'll share."

Everyone leaned in and got silent. It was nice to have some attention for once. You grin.

" We were babies when we were abondanded at the doorstep to Munzee's Orphanage. That's all there is to it."

Sollux look at you questioningly, " Thath'th it? Thoundth like the retht of uth."

The others nod.

Your brows furrow. Weird. They ALL just got ding-dong-ditched? No parent deaths? No tragedy? Just...left.

You felt closer to the group suddenly. Like you all sorta bonded. You look up to see the sun is beginning to dip below the clouds.

" We all better get for before the Head comes." Fef warned.

They all nod and get up. One by one, you all head back into the Wayward Home for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**==Enter Your Room and Clean Up**

Upon entering your room for the first time, you sit on your new bed and look around. You've never had a room of your own. You always had to share. So this new experience was alien, but nice. You did miss Tav.

You gaze at the plain grey walls. You guess at once they were white. The grey made it gloomy and stuffy feeling. You turn away and spot a bookshelf. You skim over the titles. None interest you.

You glance at your silver pocket watch. You see it's nearly time for diner.

You decide you best wash up and look presentable for the others.

You look to the left of your room and see a door that can only lead to your bathing room. You step inside.

You see a old mirror with small cracks. And you'd rather not speak of the quality of the toss pot.

You slip off your shirt and drape it over your bed. You do the same with the rest of your clothes. You step inside the tub and look around. You cringe and decide it's best if you didn't spend too long in here.

After stepping out, you see a new set of clothes laying out for you. They smelled fresh and felt warm. It was a simple black button-up and trousers. You flinched in realization that someone had been in your room replacing your clothes while you had been completely nude in the restroom. You shudder but decide to ignore that fact and gratefully get dressed in new clean attire.

You close your door and head downstairs.

You enter the dining room and see almost every seat occupied by someone. Tavros was already there striking a conversation with Nepeta. He sees you and grins.

" I saved you a place!" He says.

You see an empty chair between Tav and Nepeta. Beside Nepeta is Equius. You see there was an empty chair on the other side of Tavros. You take your place. Across from you was Eridan, Feferi, Aradia, Sollux, and Terezi. That means three were missing. One had to be Kanaya.

You hear loud stomping coming from upstairs and descending down. Everyone quiets down. A blonde girl flops down beside Tavros with a loud sigh.

Her hair had a streak of blue in her bangs like Eridan. She had on a pair of normal glasses and a pair of periwinkle blue eyes behind them.

She looks to her side and spots you and Tav for the first time.

" How are you two?" Her tone wasn't welcoming like the others had been.

You introduce yourselfs for what felt like the millionth time this day.

The girl smirks and pushes up her glasses, " Pffft, at least you rejects ain't hard on the eyes!"

" Vriska," Comes a warning tone.

You look up and see Kanaya had joined at the head of the table. In her hand was a glass of dark liquid.

_Wine, _you think. It wasn't uncommon for kids to start drinking in their teens. Especially in Europe.

She brings the glass to her lips and takes a small sip. She then places the glass down and looks down the length of the table. Her eyes land on the empty chair at the end.

" Where's Karkat?" She asks.

Everyone remains silent.

" Just leave him alone," Sighs Terezi, " He'll eventually join when he feels like it."

Kanaya frowns, " Yes, I guess that's best."

Nepeta leans towards you, her hair tickling your neck.

" Karkat is new here, like you guys. Except he's been having a harder time adjusting...his father died." She whispers to you.

You frown. You couldn't relate to the poor guy. You almost envied him. At least he knew his father.

You stare at Tavros. You sigh. You really didn't look alike. You said you were brothers since you both were dumped at the same place at the same time, but deep down you both had to realize you probably weren't related in anyway possible. But it was nice to think you had some family.

You're jerked from your thoughts when glasses of water and plates of a meat are set in front of you. You look up at the maid. She smiles, flashing very bright teeth that matched her bright emerald eyes. The woman serves Kanaya last and winks to her.

" Thank you, sister." Kanaya nods.

" No problem," She grins and leaves.

" That's Porrim Maryam." Nepeta whispers.

" So," You didn't really know how to ask this, but you had to know, " Where's their...parents?"

Nepeta scans a nervous glance at Kanaya, " Well, they died."

You stare at Nepeta is shock. She was an orphan too?! You hated to admit it, but that was highly ironic,

There was one last question you were burning to ask.

" Who's the Headmistress?" You ask.

Nepeta's mouth opens to reply, but Kanaya cuts over.

" Well, I have a small announcement, then we can enjoy the amazing roast Porrim prepared for us," She says, " And that's that we welcome two new members here."

She looks at you and Tav with admiration. You give a small smile and nod to everyone at the table.

" To us," Kanaya says, raising her glass of wine.

Everyone does the same.

" To us."

You felt warm. You already felt welcome and comforted by this new group of roommates...you were accepted. That made you feel uncontrollably happy.

Kanaya takes her seat again.

You look down at your food for the first time. You see the roast was dark and chewy looking. You wouldn't complain, in fact, the food was way better than the old place you were at. Especially with the state of the kitchen. You were impressed and dug in.

It wasn't bad tasting at all. Once the plate was empty, you cross your silverware over it to form an X. It was a proper way to signal you were finished.

Nepeta looks over and giggles, " I swoon in the company of a gentleman."

You blush and smile down at the table. This is a habit you picked up from the old foster home. They tried making you the best gentleman you could be, but you felt foolish learning it. You were an orphan, you would never have a high class life.

Vriska wipes her mouth and lets out a loud belch. She looks over at Tavros.

" Ugh, I don't know what it is about your face, but it gets under my skin." She says.

You glare at her, " Leave him alone."

" Would you hit a girl, tough guy?" She sneered.

" Enough!" Hisses Kanaya.

Vriska laughs, " I was done with you losers anyway!"

She begins to pick at her nails, avoiding all eye contact.

Aradia switches topics, " So, what do you guys like to do?"

" I like painting," You shrug.

Nepeta cracks a wide smile, " Me too! I'd love to see your work."

" Oh," You frown, " Well, I lost them all..."

" Oh." Says Nepeta.

_Way to make things awkward._ You think.

Sollux smirks. Vriska looks up from her nails and grins.

" Hey, Captor, have any new inventions up your sleeves?"

His glasses gleam as he says, " Plenty, what'th it to you?"

" I was just seeing if you've actually made progress." She said with a small glance at her glass of water.

" Made progretheth on what, Therket?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

" This grand communicating device you boast about any chance you get. I haven't seen anything of it. I think your just lazy." She frowns in a mocking way.

Captor's brows furrow, " How dare you! I've done loth of things! I'm thtill working out the kinks, ever think of that?"

" Cry me a river," Sneers Vriska, " You're so sensitive! That's why your my favorite to dig at."

" Just stop, Vriska," Pipes up Aradia, looking up with an intense anger in her eyes.

Vriska laughs, " He can't even stand up for himself! Loser!"

Sollux stands up abruptly, his chair flipping back. He rushes over to Vriska. Aradia does the same. She stands behind Vriska.

" Stop it, both of you!" Kanaya demands.

Vriska gets to her feet, " Let's fight, Captor! Make my day!"

" You're the fathe of chaoth." Sollux snarls.

" Ain't those the breaks," Laughs Vriska.

Sollux's hand curls around a jar of honey of the table, his knuckles turning white.

By this time everyone at the table was starring at the two waiting for the next move. It was like observers at a match. Tavros, who was closes to Vriska, had scooted back closer to you. You can't blame him, almost everyone was taking cover. Kanaya held her glass tightly. Her face a stone slate.

" How about thethe breakth?"

Sollux hurls the jar at Vriska's head. She gasps and ducks out of the way. The jar continues and hits Aradia in the head. It shatters with a sickening cracking sound.

There's silence as Aradia's eyes widen, a trickle of blood slides down her cheek from her temple. Then, like a puppet that had all it's strings cut, Aradia hits the ground ungracefully.

" AA!" Screams Sollux as he shoves past Vriska.

" Look what you did!" Howled Vriska.

" EVERYONE STOP!" Demands Kanaya.

Everyone goes silent. You had your hand on Tavros' shoulder squeezing it.

Kanaya drops down beside Sollux and the both loom over her. Kanaya stands up. You look at Aradia and see a dark crimson pool forimed around her head. You stare in shock.

" Everyone go to their rooms, immediently!" Kanaya says shrilly.

" She's dead...!" Feferi wails.

Kanaya hoists up the body and glares at everyone, " We'll talk about it later! No word of this will get to the officials! Or else they'll have out heads. And we can't afford that. Now go!"

No one argued. No one. Everyone went single file upstairs in deathly silence.

You go into your room and close the door behind you. You sit on your bed, look out your window, and run your hands through your hair, making it messier.

_Did the girl digging a hole to the center of the Earth really just die? A girl so full of life?_

A knock on your door sends your skin on edge and your heart pounding.

The red face of a livid Kanaya flashes through your brain. She at first seemed very motherly and kind, but she flipped so quickly...you don't move a muscle.

There's a knock again, " Gamzee? It's Nepeta. Please."

You find yourself at your door and letting it open for her.

You find Nepeta's tear-stained face waiting for you.

" Equius won't open his door...I thought we could talk instead." She explains.

You move aside to let her in. You close the door and find her sitting by the window. The moon's beams caught in her strawberry-blonde hair. Her eyes were luminescent almost like a cat's.

You sit beside her. Part of you wanted to wrap an arm around her and comfort her, yet you didn't want to make things awkward. But then you don't want to seem heartless!

" We're you close?" You ask.

She nods with a soft hiccup, " I try to be friends with everyone."

" Why isn't Equius talking to you?" You question.

She sighs and leans against your shoulder, " He loved Aradia. He didn't say it out loud, but I'm his sister. I know him."

You understood this telepathic connection better than most. It's when you get so close to someone a single twitch of their finger or shift of their leg could tell you a message.

" You can talk to me at anytime," you smile, " I'm a good listener."

You remember always listening to Tavros and fighting bullies for him. You didn't mind. Sure, it always got you into trouble, but you never picked a fight you couldn't win. Tavros hated when you'd show up bruised and bloody, but it was always for him. Also, it gained you a lot of respect and after a few brawls, Tavros wasn't being bullied.

Nepeta smiles at you, " Thank you. I appreciate that, Gamzee."

Her gratitude made you happy.

" Well, I guess we could talk about your paintings, mister artist," Nepeta says, the wavering that was in her voice earlier had gone.

You get confused, " But I lost them all..."

Nepeta sits up and faces you, " I guess you'll have to make new ones."

You look around your room. There was nothing to paint with/on.

" I have nothing..." You say.

" Yes you do, right in front of you!" She grins.

" I don't understand."

" Your walls!"

You stare at them and all their grey glory. You didn't have anything to hang on them...so maybe you could paint them!

" I don't have any paints though." You frown.

" You can borrow mine."

She shoves her hands into the front of her dress and into her pockets. She pulls out different colored paints and smiled at you.

" Wow!" You were impressed by her variety.

She jumps up and goes up to a wall. She uncaps the skin tone paint and begins to paint with her fingers. You sit and observe her. Her face becomes concentrated on her work and her hands move fast. After awhile, she wipes her forehead (smudging it with paint) and looks at it proudly.

You observe it too. Nepeta had made a small mural of Aradia's life. She had her with Sollux. Her full name had been Aradia Megido.

You are taken back by how beautiful it is. How realistic. Like it could come to life at anytime. If only it could...

You look at your watch, " It's late."

" Really? I guess it would be. I'll go back to my room." Nepeta says, she begins to clean up her mess.

You get down and help her. She stuffs them all back down in the dress pockets.

" Thank you for helping me feel better," She says.

" I know how rough a loss can be." You nod.

" You do?" She asks.

You look down at your feet, " Yeah."

Nepeta goes to your door an opens it. She looks over her shoulder at you.

" Night, mister...what's your last name?" She asks.

" Makara. Gamzee Makara."

" Goodnight, mister Makara."

" Goodnight, miss Leijon."

After closing your door and locking it, you change into your evening wear and lay on your bed. You stare at the ceiling. You close your eyes. In your head echos the crack of shattering skull and glass breaking. That noise. It haunts you. You shoot upwards and look at the mural. It doesn't comfort you, but rather the girl that painted it.

You let out a breath and lay back down. You don't sleep. You couldn't even force your eyes closed. But at least you don't loose your mind from fear.

* * *

Wow guys! Thanks for the reviews and feedback! I'm just some doofus with a different take on Homestuck. And the Gigapause is affecting my emotions .-. But what I'm saying is I love you all and thanks very much! I wish I could cosplay with you all! C: Anyway, this story is dedicated to my lovely Moirail Skylar! Love ya! You're the Jane to my Roxy :3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**==Go and Enjoy Breakfast**

Last night's events still haunted you. Nothing could change that.

All you could think about was Aradia's face. And that mural Nepeta painted. Of course it was gorgeous, but also realistic and haunting. It kept you up most of the night. Also the sound of class and bone breaking.

You head to the backyard in hopes to not have to deal with your thoughts. The clouds above provided damp air that made breathing hard. But you had adapted to it living here your whole life.

Nepeta sees you and waves excitedly.

" Gamzee," she calls, " how was your night?"

You yawn and stretch slightly, " good."

That was a lie. But you wouldn't say that. Personally, everyone out here had a bad night. You definitely didn't see Equius nor Sollux.

You sit beside Nepeta. Soon, Terezi joins you.

" I can't believe her," she says.

" Who?" You ask.

" Vriska," Terezi spits the name, "it's her fault this happened!"

You shrug. It was just an accident. A deadly accident, unfortunately.

" I'll get her back," Terezi adds, "she'll pay."

You pat Terezi's shoulder, "you're grieving. Don't do anything rash."

she nods, "you're right..."

* * *

**==Be the Girl with a Plan**

Your name is Vriska Serket and you hated the little twerp that was hanging out by the staircase.

Deep down, you felt the richest of black souled hatred towards him. And he's said merely but a word to you since his arrival. But he was just so...pathetic. He was weak.

You see him turn and face you with a grin. _Okay, I can do this. Just like mom taught me._

You lean against the railing beside him. You suck in my stomach a little and let your chest perk up. You grin at him.

" Hey, Tav," you say, "whatcha looking at?"

He grins back, his teeth bright against his tan skin. It was odd seeing a boy with such a sunkissed completion in London, but it was obvious his Spanish linage was the more dominant gene.

" How are you?" He asked.

You flick my hair, "pretty lame. I'm bored."

" Yeah, I was just going to see my brother," he admits.

_He's in my web now, _you think with a grin.

" Hey, why don't you and I play a game?" You offer.

His eyes widen, "what game?"

You know you have his interest now. You couldn't risk it now. It was time to trap him.

" It's a fun game that I like to call Flarp," You smirk.

He smiles, "that sounds like fun! How do we play?"

" First," you lean up to him. His breath catches as you lean your face closer to his own, "we kiss."

" What?" He gasped.

You laughed and grabbed a fistful of the collar of his shirt and pull him close.

" Like this!" You scream.

You let go of him and he stumbles back. You then kick him in the chest and he flips over the edge. You hear him scream out, but then it's cut off by a loud cracking noise.

" Tav?" You call, "Was that your neck?"

You hear a moan.

" Damn," you sigh. You head to your room, " It was great while it lasted..."

* * *

**==Be the Girl of Justice**

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and you had a bad feeling in the pit of your gut.

Of course, you _were_ hungry since you skipped breakfast from being upset. That won't change the monster Vriska was! Something inside you felt disgusted and betrayed! How could your sister be such an awful person! You hated to admit you were related. To be honest, you don't even mention it anymore. You've almost forgotten yourself...

But a good person does what's best! And that's what you were. You were the face of justice.

You continue to draw on your favorite wall. You enjoyed chalk. You really enjoyed its taste.

Especially the red!

All this drawing made you miss Karkat. You're pretty sure your the only one who's talked to him since he came. You really liked him and it made you sad how he'd just curl up and mope in his room. And it was all over his dad...

You couldn't really relate...you remember your mom, but if you saw her, it'd take a minute to realize who she was.

But you'd never see her, she's dead. She died in a fire. You're still pretty suspicious of that. Your infant self somehow survived without a single injury. The prosecutor in you said it was your father most likely. But he who knows? Better yet, who cares?

You decide maybe you can get some food from the kitchen, then have a late breakfast with Karkat.

You leave the backyard and head inside to the kitchen. You examine your reflection in the polished surface of the preparation table. Whoa! You're red hair was a mess around your head. You hastily run your fingers through the knots. You couldn't look like this and visit Karkat! It's...unlady-like. Not that you gave a shit...but you _did. _You sure didn't want to scare him off.

You think about your first conversation. He introduced himself, then he told you to leave him the hell alone, and the rest was history...

Your hand hovered of we the handle to the freezer. Was it theft to steal from the freezer? Would Kanaya be mad? You didn't want to upset Kanaya...she's like a mom, even though you're both the same age.

" What are you doing?" Asks a voice.

You jump and turn to come face to face with Porrim.

" Jesus," You exclaim.

" Porrim, actually," she smirks.

You roll your eyes.

She looks you up in down. You felt so inferior to her. She intimidated you in a way.

" What were you doing?" She asked.

" Um, I missed breakfast," you admit, "And so did Karkat. I was getting some for us both."

Porrim shakes her head, "sorry, dear, I'm out."

You nod. _Figures, _you think bitterly.

You exit the kitchen and decide to head upstairs. You walk into the next room and scream.

" TAVROS?!"

* * *

**==Be Gamzee Makara**

It's only one shout that echos from the house that sends your blood pumping.

" TAVROS?!"

You're at your feet before you realize. Then, you're standing in the main stairway looking at the ground. You see Terezi holding Tavros' body up. And theres blood. So much blood staining his front. It flowed from his mouth and his eyes lolled backwards. You drop to your knees and take his head.

" What the hell happened?" You demand.

Terezi shakes her head. Her eyes are bright and full of tears.

" I don't know," she shakes, "I found him like this!"

" Get someone!" You scream, "Anyone!"

Terezi runs out of the room screaming names. You stare at your brother and desperately look around.

" Who did this?" You ask him.

You had to keep him awake. If he closes his eyes...

He opens his mouth and says, "I can't feel them..."

You shake your head, "What?"

" I can't feel them," he whispers, "my legs."_  
_

His legs...he...couldn't feel them?

Terezi returns with Porrim and Kanaya. They tear Tavros away from you and you pass out.


End file.
